Gaming's Next Top Princess
This segment is a crossover of video game characters and America's Next Top Model. This segment is from the episode [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]. Plot Megan park, Bella Thorne, and Ashely benson are the finalists for the Gaming's Next Top Celebirty contest. Who will win? Who will be voted off? Find out on... Gaming's Next Top Celebirty! This parody is followed by iAy Alvin! in Spanish. References *Level up *Monster high *Alvin & the chipmunks *Shake it up *Pretty little liars(PLL) *Nicki minaj *Briteny spears *Rhianna *A.N.T farm *Lady gaga *Switched at birth *The secret life of the american teenager *HOP *Alvin & the chipmunks:The squeakquel *Alvin & the chipmunks:CHIPWRECKED Characters *Waterbottle *Cleo de nile *Ashely benson *Megan park *Bella Thorne/Molly c.quinn *E.B *Jessie j *Josie Loren *Naya rivera *Briteny spears *Nicki minaj *Rhianna *Ke$ha *Lady gaga *China anne mcclain *Teddybear *Alvin Transcript Tyra Banks: From the Mushroom Kingdom to the Lylat System, they came to show off their pixels. Now only three sprites remain. Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Bounty Hunter Samus* Aran, one of you will be Gaming's Next Top Princess. the title card Mario: I like-a Princess Peach-a. cheers Nigel Barker: Yeah, we know. Mario: You all-a know 'cause its-a me, Mario! Nigel and Megaman and Tyra together: We know!!! Samus: I think Peach and Zelda wanted me to be eliminated. It might be because I... kinda, sorta destroyed their bedroom with my gun arm. Peach's and Zelda's bedroom destroyed with Samus aiming her gun at things Tyra Banks: For this week's shoot, we're getting in touch with your bad side, and we invited some special friends to help out! Ganondorf and Bowser Ganondorf: Wassup ladies? flash Lakitu: Don't be so afraid, he won't bite! Bowser: I never promise that... Peach: Aah! Peach: I'm Super Mario Brothers right now; I need to be Mario Galaxy! flash Lakitu: Come on Zelda, don't you have anything else you can give me? transforms into Sheik Lakitu: Love it! Ridley: screech Lakitu: That's your bad guy? Ridley: the chain that's holding him chain breaks free and Ridley snags Lakitu, so Samus fires her cannon, then transforms into Zero-suit Samus. Lakitu falls onto his NES style cloud. Lakitu: Ooh, oh my gosh, you're gorgeous! flash Tyra Banks: Now, we're ready to choose Gaming's...Next...Top...Princess. music plays Tyra Banks: And Gaming's...Next...Top...Princess... is... judges gawk, and Mario's pupils disappear still pauses, not speaking the scene cuts quickly and shows a spanish version of iAY!Carly Trivia * This episode was originally called "Gaming's Next Top Model". * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider), Birdo (Mario Series), Amy (Sonic Series), Felicia (Darkstalkers), Samus (Metroid), Peach (Mario Series), Zelda (The Legend of Zelda Series), Misty (Pokémon Series), and Tifa (Final Fantasy VII) were the contestants, Mario and Mega Man were the judges, and Bowser, Ganondorf, and Ridley were the villains. * Princess Peach resembles her paper self from the Paper Mario Series. * Samus has the ability to change into Zero Suit Samus, similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Tyra Banks and Nigel Barker are both the hosts of America's Next Top Model. * This features Nintendo characters, with the exception of Mega Man, Felicia, Tifa, Amy and Lara Croft who are Capcom, Square Soft (now Square Enix), Sega and Ubisoft characters, respectively. * It is never revealed who won the award. * Every video game character has had a game on a Nintendo console. * Although the Lylat System (the setting of the Star Fox series) is mentioned in the introduction, none of the contestants are from Star Fox. * Samus' bad guy was Ridley even though the main antagonist of the Metroid series was Mother Brain. * None of the Nintendo characters looked like their designs. * The arm Samus has is actually called Arm Cannon, not Gun Arm. * Bowser is too small. * Bowser and Ganondorf's appearances are incorrect. * Lakitu's cloud and camera are incorrect. * Lakitu's appearance is incorrect because Lakitu has three hair specks not one curly hair speck and Lakitu wears goggles not glasses. * In Peach's background, there are hearts that look like the ones from Super Princess Peach; however, the Green Heart is Rage instead of the Red one which is Calm (Which should be Green). * Antagonist: Ridley * In the end, It was interrupted by ''IAYcarly! ''spanish version. Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Video Game Parodies Category:TV Segment Category:Segments